Daddy's Girl
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione and Draco's daughter Aurora is a complete Daddy's Girl and Hermione is starting to get tired of it. ONESHOT


**Daddy's Girl**

**ONESHOT**

* * *

Imagine this, you stay at home all day with your precious child, your only daughter. You're the one she wakes up to see, you're the one who makes her bottles and breakfast, you're the one who dresses her in beautiful clothes and the one to spend your whole day with but that isn't enough for her.

She wants one thing and only one thing; her Daddy.

He works long hours, he provides for his family and only sees his daughter mostly on weekends and those weekends are hell for her.

Hermione enjoyed Saturday morning, her husband was still in bed after seven o'clock and she could curl into him and enjoy their morning together but by seven thirty through the monitor they heard their daughter Aurora.

'Daddy! Daddy! I want my Daddy!' she screamed through the monitor.

It was like she knew it was the weekend, like she knew Draco would be home to spend the day with her. Normally she would scream for Mummy however on the weekend it was all about Daddy.

Draco smiled as he looked toward the video and sound monitor and saw their small blonde hair daughter jumping up and down in her cot looking like she was trying to break free. He sat up in bed and pulled on his boxers and walked into the nursery.

From the bed Hermione watched through the monitor as Draco walked in and their daughter's face lit up. He lifted up her out of the cot and cuddled her close to his chest. He placed multiply kisses on her head and then walked back into their bedroom.

Draco went to place Aurora on the bed next to Hermione and as soon as her nappy bottom hit the bed next to her mother she screamed. Her arms shot towards Draco, she crawled away from Hermione and shouted for her father.

Draco sat down on the bed and brought his daughter to his lap. She immediately stopped crying and giggled away now in the arms of her father. Draco kissed her head and put her down again.

'Daddy's going to take a shower. Mummy will watch you for a few minutes.' He said as he stood up.

Aurora was having none of it. She looked at her mother and cried and begged for her father. Draco picked her up and kissed her head trying to pacify his daughter. He looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. He sat down and stroked Hermione's cheek which made Aurora cry again.

'She wants you Draco.' She said as she sat up in bed and reached over towards the floor to grab his shirt to pull on. 'She always wants you.'

'That's not true.' He said as he watched Hermione get out of bed wearing his white shirt.

'All day she asks for you. When your home at the weekends I might have well be the hired help. She doesn't care about me only about her precious Daddy.' She said as she walked out the bedroom leaving the two blondes together.

'You've upset your mummy Aurora.' He said softly. 'Why won't you go you got Mummy?'

'Daddy.' She said with a smile.

Draco only sighed and kissed her head. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. It looked like he would have to have a bath with Aurora as she wouldn't go to Hermione.

Once they were bathed and dressed, Draco went downstairs to find Hermione sat on the sofa reading. Breakfast was done and in the kitchen for him and Aurora. Draco could tell she was upset and wanted to go to her but knew Aurora would kick off again.

Today they were going to his parents and he was hoping he Aurora wouldn't act like this when they went to the Manor.

Hermione and Draco spend the morning ignoring one another. Draco got himself and Aurora ready. He packed her bag and held her the entire morning as every time he put her down she would scream. Hermione spent the morning have a long bath and relaxing. If he baby didn't want her then she would make the most of it.

At 11:30am Draco, Hermione and Aurora flooed to Malfoy Manor. As soon as they stepped out of floo Aurora's arms automatically reached for her Grandfather Lucius. Lucius took his Granddaughter from his son and kissed her blonde head.

'How is my favourite girl?' he asked as he pulled her close to his chest.

Aurora giggled into Lucius's neck then reached her arms back to Draco. 'Daddy! Daddy! My Daddy!' she repeated over and over again.

Lucius past Aurora back to Draco and then smiled. Narcissa and Hermione had already gone through to the living room. He looked at his son who looked slightly tired and worn out.

'Everything alright?' he asked.

'Aurora is having a Daddy day. She won't go to Hermione, won't even let her hold her.' He said. 'She has been in my arms since the morning she woke up.'

'She's a Daddy's girl Draco.' Lucius said as they walked towards the living room. 'She's only being like this because she hardly sees you through the week. You use to be like this when you were a child. Every weekend you were all over me, wouldn't let me put you down or leave the room without you screaming.'

'So it will past?' He asked his father.

'It's a phase Draco.' Lucius reassured his son as they walked into the living room.

Hermione and Narcissa were sat on one sofa talking softly while Lucius sat down in his normal arm chair and Draco took a seat on the two seater sofa with Aurora who was cuddled into Draco.

'So Aurora's going through a daddy stage.' Narcissa said softly.

'Just a bit.' Hermione said with a harsh tone.

'She's been like it every weekend but this weekend seems to be worst.' Draco said as he let Aurora down onto the floor.

'She wants nothing to do with me while Draco's around.' Hermione said as she sat back on the sofa.

'All girls are Daddy's girls. I certainly was and I expect you were too.' Narcissa said. 'I always wanted to spend time with my Father because he was the one I didn't see as much. I spent all day with my mother so spending time with my father was special.'

'She treats me like I'm the nanny.' Hermione said tearful.

'She knows who you are dear.' Narcissa said as she stroked Hermione's hand. 'Don't think she doesn't love you, it's just a phase.'

'I hope so.' Hermione said.

All the Malfoy's enjoyed a roast together and after went out to the Rose Garden (Narcissa's Garden) and sat down. Aurora dragged Draco around the garden while Lucius, Narcissa and Hermione watched.

Hermione watched as her husband helped their daughter walk around the garden, picking her up when she fell. He had a huge smile on his face and so did their daughter. Draco sat on the grass and let Aurora run off. She ran towards the roses and bent towards them to have a smell like her Nana Cissy showed her.

As she bent forward she felt face first into the rose bush. Both parents shot up from their seats and ran towards the bushes. Lucius quickly followed while Narcissa called an house elf to bring the first aid kit.

Draco picked up Aurora who had several scratches on her face and tried to calm her.

'Mummy' She screamed as she reached towards Hermione.

Hermione looked surprised but quickly took her daughter into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

'Shhhh, you're okay.' Hermione said softly.

'I have the first aid kit.' Narcissa said from the table.

The three adults walked towards the table, Hermione carrying Aurora to the table and sat down. Narcissa started to wipe the spots of blood from Aurora's face but she was having none of it hiding her face in Hermione's chest.

Hermione rubbed her back softly and kissed her head. She looked up to see Draco smiling at the two of them.

'See she does love you.' He said as he leant towards them and kissed Hermione softly.

'I know.' She said softly. 'It's alright though I hear boys are mummy's boys.'

Draco looked at Hermione and then at her stomach and then back at Hermione 'Are you?'

Hermione nodded and smiled. 'A boy due in about seven month's time.'

* * *

**AU: Just a oneshot I felt like writing. :) xx**


End file.
